


Un excelente compañero de baile

by imr98



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Tango, spamano - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 20:16:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10143149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imr98/pseuds/imr98
Summary: One-short Spamano. Él sólo había ido a aquel establecimiento para pasar el rato con alguien y quizás seducirlo. Lo que menos se esperaba ese día Lovino era terminar bailando con aquel bastardo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia pertenece a Himaruya

El lugar parecía animado, con todo el mundo bailando en parejas salvo un par de solitarios, los cuales más que parecer que buscaban una persona que les acompañara en la danza, parecía que acechaban a su siguiente presa. No obstante y haciendo caso omiso a esas personas, el resto de los allá presentes estaban alegres, moviéndose al ritmo de la música, con un baile tan apasionado como aquel.

Tango, una danza conocida especialmente por la sexualidad que desprende la pareja que lo interpreta, siempre pegados, siempre acompañando el movimiento que el otro está dispuesto a hacer. Sexo en baile, básicamente.

Era mi momento de mostrar lo que había aprendido en aquellas clases de baile intensivas a las que mi estúpido hermano me había obligado a ir ya que no quería pasarlas solo. Al menos, si tenía suerte esa noche podría conseguir llevarme a una o un joven impresionada o impresionado por mis dotes, y no hablo sólo a las artísticas.

Sonreí con confianza, decidido a esperar que terminara la canción para buscar a alguien con quien interpretar aquella danza. Sin demora, me senté en el primer taburete que vi, apoyando un brazo en la barra. Pedí una copa y esperé en silencio, tratando de parecer interesante. Cuando me la sirvieron y bebí, noté la mirada de alguien fija en mi perfil. Sonreí y giré sutilmente el cuello, buscando encontrarme a una joven atractiva con la cual poder hablar.

Sin embargo, encontré unos ojos verdes intenso que me observaban, interesados. El poseedor de aquellos ojos observó a los míos, consiguiendo agitarme por dentro. Tenía el pelo marrón oscuro, piel algo morena, aquellos orbes esmeralda y una sonrisa en los labios. Estaba en ese momento apoyado en una mano, sin desviar la mirada de la mía.

-¿Qué mierda quieres?- Pregunté, volviendo a beber de mi vaso. Ya me valía ir a un local de baile y que la primera persona que mostraba interés por mí, fuera un tío así de raro.

-Nada- Sonrió. ¡Sonrió! El idiota no sólo era carota, sino que además retrasado-. ¿Te molesta?

-Bastante- Gruñí y aparté mi mirada de la suya. Me estaba acalorando simplemente con la pasión que desprendía. ¿O era el alcohol?

-Vale, vale. Ya paro entonces- Rio sutilmente-. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-No estoy interesado- Solté, escueto-. Si piensas que esta noche vas a seducirme, estás muy equivocado.

-Sólo quería entablar conversación… Mi amigo está bailando con su pareja, y yo estoy completamente solo… Como estabas cerca y sin nadie, pensé que podríamos hablar. No obstante- Bebió un poco de su bebida-, acepto el reto.

-¿Qué reto?

El español curvó de nuevo sus labios y se levantó del sitio. Se acercó un poco y extendió uno de sus brazos hacia mí, tendiéndome la mano.

-¿Quieres bailar la próxima canción?

-¿Estás tonto?- Rodé los ojos- ¿No entiendes lo que quiere decir que no estoy interesado en hablar contigo, bastardo?

Siguió con la mano hacia mí y ensanchó su sonrisa. Joder, la sonrisa. Creo que era tan seductora que pocas personas en el mundo serían capaces de rechazar algo que saliera de labios de aquella boca. Una de esas personas era yo, por supuesto.

-Que he dicho que no.

-Está bien, está bien- Se encogió de hombros-. No siempre se consigue lo que uno quiere, ¿verdad?

-Cierto es.

Lo llamaron en la distancia por lo que pude escuchar. El español cruzó los brazos y asintió.

-Me llamo Antonio.

Y sin más, se fue, perdiéndose entre el tumulto de cuerpos moviéndose rítmicamente, esta vez otro estilo musical que yo ni recordaba el nombre.

Esperé a que alguien se quedara solo, mas era complicado en aquella situación. Desanimado, pensé que quizás habría sido buena idea haberle dicho que sí al joven llamado Antonio. Poco tiempo tardé en desechar aquel pensamiento cuando vi a una joven de cabellos castaños moviéndose cuidadosamente hasta donde yo estaba. Me sonrió cordial y pidió un agua.

-Hola- Le dediqué una mirada de completo casanova, de estas que consiguen derretir a cualquier mujer que la presencian- ¿Cómo estás?

-Cansada- Dijo, sin parecer entender mis intenciones de ligar-. Llevo un rato dando vueltas buscando una pareja de baile, y la última que tuve se marchó, dejándome totalmente sola.

-Menudo idiota yéndose y abandonando a una joven tan atractiva como tú sin acompañante. Es un fastidio venir a estos sitios sin una pareja, ¿verdad?

-Totalmente. ¿Estás solo también?

La joven entrecerró los ojos, unos ojos verdes de un color similar al moreno que antes había tratado de hablar conmigo. En su cabello ligeramente ondulado llevaba una flor color crema y otra negra, haciendo conjunto con su vestido largo y con vuelo, el cual se ceñía tan bien que permitía admirar sin problemas su silueta femenina.

-Sí. Pensé que estaría bien pasar el rato aquí, conocer a alguien con quien hablar un rato…

-Yo vine por la misma razón- Alzó ligeramente una ceja y se echó un mechón de su cabello hacia atrás, dejándome admirar mejor su rostro. Estaba coqueteando conmigo, y quien diga que no está equivocado.

-Me llamo Lovino.

-Elizabeta.

-Un placer conocerte, Elizabeta.

-Lo mismo digo- Sonrió-. ¿Vas a invitarme a bailar ya o seguirás tratando de buscar tema de conversación?

Me sonrojé ligeramente, algo impactado por lo directa que había sido. Pagué mi copa y su agua, para luego tenderle la mano y así invitarla a la pista. Ella alzó una ceja y la agarró, dando un giro sobre sí misma y así quedando pegada a mí. Me quedé en el sitio, sorprendido. Incluso me había olvidado de cómo bailar.

-Paso adelante, paso atrás…- Se rio de mí la joven castaña- Vamos, Lovino.

Bailamos un rato, ambos a destiempo. No tenía práctica, lo reconozco. Aquellas clases habían sido hacía mucho tiempo, y a pesar de estar confiado en mis dotes como bailarín, parecía ser que no recordaba tan bien como creía.

Ella me sonrió con ligera burla, vio por encima de mi hombro y asintió con decisión. Tras esto, me hizo girar con fuerza, como si fuera yo la mujer, y me soltó la mano. Justo fui a darme de bruces contra otra persona, una en concreto que me agarró la mano y siguió el baile como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¿Pero qué mierda? ¿El bastardo de antes?

El llamado Antonio me sonrió con superioridad, posando su mano en mi cintura.

-Veo que te lo estabas pasando bien con Elizabeta- Comentó, pegando un poco su cuerpo al mío. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tango? ¿Por qué ese baile y no otro, joder?

Cuando giré ligeramente la cabeza para ver qué había pasado con la joven que hacía un momento era mi pareja de baile, pude ver cómo esta reía con malicia acompañada de un albino el cual hacía todavía más ruido. Sacó una cámara de vídeo y decidí volver a ver al bastardo frente a mí.

-Así que plan tuyo, ¿eh?- Gruñí, molesto.

-Un poco, quizás. Mía culpa- Se mofó-. Te dije que aceptaba el reto.

-¿Qué reto?- Repetí la misma pregunta que antes le había formulado.

-Seducirte, por supuesto.

-¿Ah, sí?- Curvé mis labios y entrecerré los ojos- ¿De esto va el juego?

Me tropecé con su pie. Era difícil bailar en la posición de la mujer. En ese momento me di cuenta de que estaba bailando, que le estaba siguiendo el rollo completamente. Soy un estúpido, lo sé, pero… después de aquel plan, no pude evitar sentir curiosidad.

-Cuéntame. ¿Qué tienes exactamente pensado decir o hacer para conquistarme?

-Pues…- Entrecerró los ojos y ladeó la cabeza ligeramente, para luego pegarme más a él. Podía notar como nuestros pechos estaban tocándose a pesar de la ropa- ¿Crees en el amor a primera vista o tengo que volver a pasar?

No lo pude evitar. Rompí a reír de pronto al escuchar aquella frase. De verdad, había sido tan patético que noté que me dolía el pecho. No sé si de la pena o de la risa.

-¿Pero qué mierda de frase es esa?

-Espera, espera. Tengo más- Me hizo girar sobre mis pies, para luego inclinarme un poco. ¿Sabéis esos típicos pasos de tango que se ven en la tele? Algo así- Dios debe andar distraído, porque se le ha escapado un ángel.

-Por favor- Volví a reírme sonoramente. Alguna persona se giró para ver qué estaba ocurriendo-. Ha sido demasiado cutre.

Seguí sus pasos de forma algo más segura esta vez. La verdad, con la naturalidad con la que se movía, era demasiado fácil pillarle el truco. Además, era como si aquellos ojos hechizaran a cualquiera que les prestara atención. Él también me miró fijamente, haciéndome estremecer.

-¿Tienes un mapa a mano? Porque me he perdido en tu mirada.

Toda la seriedad se volvió a esfumar. Ambos nos reímos como retrasados. La canción finalizó, pero no solté su cuerpo.

-Dime que tienes peores frases.

-¿Lo dudas? Pero antes, dime tu nombre.

-Lovino- Sonreí y alcé una ceja-. ¿Estás contento?

-Mucho. Ahora ya podré pedirte por Navidad.

-¡Joder! Es todavía peor que los otros. ¿Dónde mierda sacas esas frases? ¿De la obra de la esquina?

-De Internet.

Sus movimientos fueron acelerándose, consiguiendo que yo siguiera sus pasos con sincronía a pesar de la velocidad. Esta canción era rápida. Mi respiración se agitó levemente cuando apretó su agarre, pegándome de nuevo a él.

-Veo que te mueves muy bien a pesar del golpe- Comentó el español.

-¿Que me lleve al caer del cielo? Esa es muy típica.

-No. De la cama, anoche, mientras te dejaba exhausto en mis sueños- Me guiñó el ojo- Reconoce que esa no te la esperabas.

-Lo cierto es que no- Me encogí de hombros levemente entre risas. ¿Cómo podía estar riéndome por semejantes frases de albañil?

-¿Quieres guiar ahora tú el baile?- Aflojó el abrazo que nos mantenía pegados, mas no me moví del sitio.

-Paso. Ahora que le pillé el tranquillo prefiero no cambiar.

-Está bien- Susurró, volviendo a aferrarse a mí, de forma que consiguió estremecerme. ¿Qué mierda tenía ese hombre para conseguir causarme todas aquellas sensaciones habiendo únicamente intercambiado un puñado de frases, y la mitad piropos cutres?- Y dime. Es la primera vez que vienes a un sitio como este, ¿verdad?

-¿Se me nota mucho?

-Antes, bailando con Eli, bastante- Rio melodiosamente-. ¿Viniste a ver si alguna presa caía hoy?

-Quizás- Me sinceré-. Hace tiempo que no bailo, y pensaba que recordaba más.

-Pues que sepas que eres un excelente bailarín, al menos en el rol femenino.

Me sonrojé levemente. Sí, lo sé, es triste que me hubiera sonrojado por tal cosa, pero su rostro estaba demasiado cerca del mío justo nada más terminar esa frase. Podía sentir su respiración en mi nariz, joder.

-Gracias, supongo.

Aparté rápidamente mi mirada de la suya, nervioso. Joder, joder… Que sólo me había dicho unas frases mierda…

-Me gustan tus ojos. No me desvíes la mirada…- Su expresión mostraba tristeza, y lloriqueó un poco para tratar de darme pena.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y de qué color son si tanto te gustan?

-Miel, diría yo, aunque con destellos verdes. ¿Qué pensabas? No sólo te he estado comiendo el cuerpo con los ojos, sino que tu cara también está bien para admirar.

-¡Qué gilipollas eres!

-Puede, pero… ¿Sabes una cosa?- Reprimió las ganas de reír. Me pregunté con qué frase iba a saltarme- Si fuera un avión y tú un aeropuerto, me pasaría el día aterrizando por tu cuerpo.

Retiré la mano de su hombro para poder llevármela a la cara. Traté de no reírme por el retraso que el moreno tenía.

-Es terrible…

-Pero bien que te estás riendo.

-Como para no hacerlo…- Retomamos el ritmo nada más posar mi mano de nuevo en el sitio- ¿A que vienen todas estas frases cutres?

-Pues… Es un truco para que luego, cuando te diga un piropo de verdad, se vea mucho mejor.

-¿Hmmm? ¿Eso funciona?

-Claro que sí. Atento- Sujetó mi rostro con una mano y lo alzó para que pudiera verle directamente. Entrecerró sus orbes verdes y bajó el tono de su voz-. No te lo he dicho antes, pero te estaba observando en la barra porque pensé que alguien como tú sólo se ve una vez en la vida. No es broma, de verdad. Esos ojos me hechizaron, y sentí envidia de la copa de la cual bebías. Simplemente pensé "¿Es posible enamorarse de alguien nada más conocerle?".

Me quedé sin respiración ante la intensidad con la que me hablaba. Él me sonrió ligeramente, abriendo los ojos después.

-¿Cómo te quedas?- Me dio un golpe suave con su nariz en la mía y soltó mi barbilla.

-Mi abuela piropea mejor- Solté tras recuperar el aliento. Recé para que no volviera a apegarse a mí en un rato, no fuera a ser que notara algo que no debía notar-. No obstante, lo prefiero a los de antes.

Agarró mi mano de nuevo, dispuesto a empezar otra canción, mas yo me aparté con rapidez.

-Vo-voy a tomar algo...- Me llevé la mano al pelo, apartándomelo.

-Te acompaño.

Sujetó mi mano y me llevó hasta la barra, para pedir después dos copas.

-Bastardo. ¿Quién te dijo que iba a querer beber algo? ¿Acaso quieres emborracharme?

-Pero...- Se mostró algo decaído- tú dijiste que querías beber...

Me acordé de la mala excusa. Tuve que improvisar algo.

-¿Seguro que dije eso? Yo no lo recuerdo, no.

-Estoy seguro, totalmente- Cogió el vaso y me lo tendió. Decidí aceptarlo sin dudarlo mucho-. ¿Ves?

-Lo voy a beber porque me lo has pagado y soy un caballero. Si eres tan tonto como para invitarme, no voy a rechazarlo- Sonreí socarronamente, mostrando mis dientes. Quizás el cóctel se me había subido un poco a la cabeza aunque le hubiera dado simplemente un sorbo-. Eres un ingenuo por pensar que podrías tener suerte conmigo.

-¿Oh? ¿Enserio? Una lástima- bebió un poco y apoyó la barbilla en la palma de su mano-. Al menos conseguí seducirte al final. La erección de antes dudo que fuera porque pensabas en la pasta carbonara que comiste a medio día.

Sé que me puse completamente rojo al escuchar aquello. Noté incluso como se me subía el color. El cabrón se había dado cuenta y se había hecho el inocente.

-Muérete y déjame en paz, anda.

Conversamos un poco más mientras bebíamos, intercambiando datos sobre nuestras vidas. Al parecer él era profesor de biología. Me sorprendió eso, sin ser capaz de imaginármelo enseñando algo a alguien. Luego me acordé que ni tuvo que molestarse en explicarme como bailar para que yo aprendiera. Yo le conté la sección de trabajos a los cuales me había dedicado, tantos que ni recordaba exactamente todos. Él me dijo que era el único soltero en su grupo, yo le confesé mi problema a la hora de mantener una relación, inseguridades y miedos. Cuando noté el ritmo que llevaba la conversación, entrando en temas demasiado privados que no quería mencionar a un prácticamente desconocido. Me levanté del asiento, notando algo de mareo por el alcohol en mis venas, mas mantuve la compostura. Me giré hacia él y le sonreí con picardía. Puede que estuviera bastante borracho, lo reconozco, pero no lo pude evitar. Me pagaba las copas que quisiera, y no podía decir que no a aquellos cócteles. Extendí mi mano hacia él y alcé una ceja.

-Ven.

Antonio rio ante mi tambaleo y me agarró la mano, siguiéndome a donde fuera que lo guiaba. Esta vez iba a ser yo quien llevara el baile. Increíblemente, bailaba mejor ebrio. Al menos eso fue lo que el español comentó con sorna, aunque supongo que sería debido al baile. Sé que él se rio varias veces por todos los pisotones que nos dimos, con la vista ligeramente borrosa por el alcohol, sé que se dejó guiar todo el baile. Dimos un par de vueltas, sin saber muy bien qué estábamos haciendo, consiguiendo molestar a las parejas. La risa del albino de antes se volvió a escuchar por el fondo. Nos dio algo igual todo aquello hasta que una señorita nos pidió amablemente que dejáramos de hacer el idiota o que nos fuéramos a una esquina de allí para molestar a la menor gente posible.

El mayor de nosotros le sonrió y pidió disculpas, mientras yo le arrastraba a un lugar apartado para seguir con todo aquello.

-Lovino.

-¿Qué?

Me agarró de la cintura de nuevo y acercó peligrosamente su rostro al mío. Olía al Martini que hacía poco se había bebido. Sus labios estaban demasiado cerca de mí, por lo que su nariz se rozó con la mía. Sentí todo el calor del alcohol y la vergüenza trepar por mi cuerpo hasta acumularse en mis mejillas.

-¿Te importa si ahora guío yo?

Negué con la cabeza tan rápido que tuve suerte de que no me hiciera un esguince de cuello o algo así.

* * *

Calor. Sentía calor, el sudor resbalar por mis rostro, al igual que el de él, el cual me sonreía con malicia. Sabía que me tenía dominado, y yo no se lo iba a impedir. Nuestros pechos pegados, las respiraciones agitadas. Agarró con más fuerza mi mano y me pegó todavía más contra su ropa. Esa estúpida ropa la cual se interponía entre nosotros. Me hizo girar y después me inclinó ligeramente hacia atrás, mostrando que tenía todo bajo control. Apoyé mi mano, la cual antes estaba en su hombro, en su rostro. Antonio me miró directo a los ojos, intimidándome ligeramente. Se me erizó el bello de la nuca ante la pasión que derramaba aquel hombre frente a mí. Cualquiera que nos viera pensaría que no sólo estábamos bailando. Nuestros cuerpos sin despegarse, nuestras miradas fijas en la otra, deseosos en el fondo de que aquel tango no sólo fuera un tango, los rostros perlados por el sudor y la excitación.

-Bastardo…

-Dime- Susurró, pegando su frente a la mía.

-Has ganado la apuesta-Me sinceré debido al alcohol-. Puedes darte por satisfecho ya. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Sonrió, para luego cerrar los ojos mientras cogía aire.

-Aún no.

Sus labios terminaron por juntarse al fin con los míos. Después de horas jugando el uno con el otro, finalmente todo aquello terminó. Pude saborear su saliva, su deseo al introducir su lengua en mi boca, oler su perfume entremezclado con su propio olor, tan deseable. Mi brazo se aferró a su espalda, él a mi cintura. Mi mano libre se coló por sus rizos, agarrándome tan fuerte que si hubiera tirado, seguramente le habría arrancado algún mechón de cabello. El español bajó poco a poco la mano, terminando por sujetar mi trasero sin pudor. Se apartó algo de mí un rato después, consiguiendo que se me escapara un gruñido de molestia.

-Lo siento…- Susurró- Me están llamando. Vuelvo ahora.

Traté de recuperar la compostura. Me acomodé la camiseta y arreglé mi pelo. Alguna que otra persona me estaba mirando con malos ojos. ¿Qué pensaban? ¿Que me iba lo iba a tirar allí mismo? Hasta yo tengo mis principios. Les puse mala cara y crucé mis brazos, todavía respirando agitadamente. Antonio volvió poco después.

-Mi amigo me ha dejado tirado. Dijo que tenía que volver pronto a casa, así que me ha robado el coche, básicamente.

-¿Qué mierda hacía con tus llaves?

-Llevó el coche antes- Suspiró-. Tendré que irme en taxi. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, no habría sido muy buena idea ir con el pedo que llevo.

-Yo vivo cerca- Solté de pronto, sin estar muy seguro de si lo había dicho o pensado.

-¿Me…? ¿Me estás invitando a ir a tu casa?

-No digas nada más. No quiero que lo fastidies.

Agarré su mano y lo arrastré de allí, apartando a la gente a embestidas. El moreno se rio, divertido. Cuando salimos de allí, prácticamente se echó sobre mi boca, siendo recibido de buen grado. Sus labios recorrieron mi cuello, mordisqueando alguna que otra zona. Suspiré ruidosamente ante aquel gesto y lo aparté de mí.

-Casa he dicho- Le bufé, visiblemente molesto-. ¿No puedes esperar un par de minutos de mierda?

-No- Volvió a besar mi cuello y le di un codazo- ¡Ay!

-Te he dicho que esperes, imbécil- Fruncí el ceño, pero rápidamente suavicé el gesto-. ¿No quieres seguir con el baile lo antes posible?

* * *

Cerré la puerta de casa y giré hacia mi acompañante, el cual dedicó una rápida mirada al apartamento. Agarré su corbata e hice que me prestara atención. Él me sonrió y volvió a juntar nuestras bocas, ansioso por seguir donde lo habíamos dejado. Jugué con su lengua mientras Antonio se encargaba de empujarme hasta la pared del recibidor. Mis labios recorrieron su mandíbula, para luego bajar a su cuello y clavícula. Decidí deshacerle la dichosa corbata mientras él hacía lo mismo con la mía. Sólo necesitó una mano y poco tiempo, mientras que yo tuve que estar más de un minuto peleando con la dichosa prenda. Yo ya me había quedado sin camisa cuando conseguí mi cometido. Era su culpa por hacer nudos tan mal. Noté como su mano recorrió todo mi torso, centrándose en uno de mis pezones. Jadeé cuando lo agarró, aferrando mi agarre a su cintura, rozando nuestras entrepiernas en el acto.

-¿Enserio no puedes esperar a llegar a mi habitación?- Se me nubló la vista al sentir como lamía mi oreja. Gemí bajo contra la suya, consiguiendo que se estremeciera levemente- Vamos…

Dimos dos pasos torpes hacia delante, terminando por caer hacia el suelo. El gilipollas comenzó a reírse y, aprovechando que estábamos en el suelo, decidió arrancarme los zapatos y quitarme los pantalones de un tirón, para luego arrojar su camisa en cualquier zona de la sala. Me di por vencido y decidí hacerme. Su lengua recorrió mi muslo lenta y húmedamente hasta llegar al bóxer que le impedía lograr llegar a mis labios si quería no despegarse de mi piel. Gruñó levemente y decidió volver a mi rostro. Introduje mi lengua en su boca, recorriendo toda su cavidad. Era un sabor demasiado agradable, uno del cual no quería olvidarme a pesar de saber que todo aquello sería rollo de una noche. Desabotoné sus pantalones y traté de bajárselos como pude, mas no conseguí nada al estar tan pegados. Antonio sonrió contra mi piel, todavía centrado en jugar donde mi clavícula. Dejó una pequeña marca y se quitó la dichosa prenda.

-¿Contento?- Sonrió con arrogancia.

-No mucho. Me imaginaba algo mejor- Bromeé.

-Qué cruel…Pero si no has visto nada todavía- Lloriqueó- Pues nada. Me voy entonces…

Mis piernas se aferraron a su cadera, impidiéndole moverse.

-Ni se te ocurra.

Comenzó a reírse de mí (¡DE MÍ!) el muy cabrón. Acarició una de mis piernas y volvió a devorarme los labios, para luego comenzar a bajar poco a poco hasta el ombligo, beso tras beso. Mi mano no se despegó de su cabeza, incitándole a seguir. Un poco más abajo, sólo un poco… Agarró con los dientes mi ropa interior y la bajó. Sus ojos me miraban con deseo, sin pretender ocultarlo siquiera. Me deseaba, y yo lo deseaba a él. Sin demorarse mucho, terminó por despojarme de mi última prenda. Se separó un poco de mí para admirar mi cuerpo, recorriéndolo de arriba abajo con su mirada hambrienta. Me mordí el labio, expectante y con curiosidad, ya que me estaba preguntando qué iría a hacer a continuación. Sin dudarlo mucho, me separó algo las piernas y decidió seguir con el juego. Lamió mi… bueno, mi entrepierna, jugó con la punta, le dio suaves besos, para luego sonreírme con malicia. Yo no pude evitar gemir con sólo mirar su expresión.

-¿Es que acaso no tienes una frase cutre para estos momentos?- Susurré con sarcasmo, tratando de no perder el hilo de mis palabras. Cubrí mi rostro con mi antebrazo y volví a jadear cuando sentí su lengua de nuevo jugando conmigo.

-¿Enserio? ¿Ahora? Bromeas.

-Claro que lo hago, gilipollas.

Mordió el interior de mi muslo y siguió haciendo que me sintiera como una gelatina entre sus brazos. Se introdujo mi pene en su boca y comenzó un incesante vaivén que simplemente conseguía volverme loco, y a él impacientarlo todavía más. Arqueé mi espalda cuando noté un movimiento que me cortocircuitó.

-¡Joder!

Pude sentir como el bastardo intentaba reprimir la risa. Me estaba tocando los cojones, y no de forma literal, precisamente. Traté de darle una patada, fallando en el intento de forma algo patética. Ahí sí que comenzó a reírse.

-Mira que eres adorable- Susurró, apartándose de mi piel.

-Cállate y sigue- Le gruñí yo, dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo con el pie.

Me sonrió con malicia, alzó levemente mi cadera y me separó un poco más las piernas, para después pasar su lengua por mi entrada, humedeciéndola. Jadeé con fuerza y clavé mis uñas en el parqué, siendo seguido por el español, el cual emitió un leve sonido de satisfacción al escucharme disfrutar. Repitió un par de veces el gesto, para después introducir uno de sus dedos en mi interior. Mientras dilataba la zona y yo me derretía como un helado en pleno agosto, rebuscó en su bolsillo del pantalón y agarró la cartera. La abrió como pudo y sacó un preservativo, cuyo envoltorio fue rasgado por sus dientes con rapidez. Yo le observé desde el suelo, interesado. Sentí como el segundo dedo se abría paso dentro de mí y volví a doblar mi espalda hacia arriba, cerrando los ojos en el proceso. Pude apreciar la respiración agitada de mi acompañante, igual de deseoso e impaciente que yo. Cuando los volví a abrir, ya tenía el condón puesto.

-¿Puedo?- Susurró, sacando los dedos de mí.

Asentí y dejé que se recostara sobre mi cuerpo. Rodeé su cintura con mis piernas y me penetró con fuerza. Lo maldije varias veces, pero luego incluso olvidé como pronunciar la palabra "bastardo" correctamente.

Calor. El calor era insoportable. Nuestros cuerpos pegados, unidos como si fueran sólo uno. Su excitada respiración en mi oreja, la mía en la suya. No podía controlarme cada vez que lo escuchaba jadear con fuerza tan cerca de mí. Recorrió con deseo mi cuerpo, tanteándolo, y finalmente se detuvo en mi mano para aferrarla. Yo decidí rodear su cuello con mis brazos y acercar su boca a la mía para que me besara de una buena vez. Podía morir perfectamente entre sus labios, y sí, sé que suena demasiado homosexual toda esta mierda, ¿pero qué os esperabais? Bueno, a lo que iba.

Aceleró su ritmo, consiguiendo que le clavara las uñas en su espalda. Ya no sabía diferenciar del placer y el dolor, mas me decanté por lo primero, sobre todo cuando consiguió dar con un ángulo que me hizo enloquecer. Dejé un par de marcas en sus hombros y clavícula, al igual que él debajo de mi oreja. Nos declarábamos como dueño del otro a pesar de ser algo de una noche, ¿y qué más daría si lo fuera? Gruñí al notar que estábamos cerca del final. Realmente no quería que aquello terminara. Bajé mis manos por su espalda, hasta aferrarme a su absurdamente perfecto trasero para incitarle a acelerar. Antonio alzó más mi cadera, aumentando la penetración.

Sin resistirlo mucho más, me vine entre jadeos y gemidos. Él me siguió poco después, apoyándose después sobre sus antebrazos, justo encima de mí. Me besó los labios y apoyó su frente en el hueco entre mi cuello y hombro.

-Bastardo- Lo llamé, todavía sin ser totalmente capaz de hablar con normalidad-. No pensarás quedarte en el suelo todo el día, ¿verdad?

-Oh, sí. Lo siento…- Se levantó, algo mareado todavía, y me tendió la mano. Fue a coger la ropa, mas yo lo detuve- ¿Qué pasa?

-No te estaba echando. Sólo quiero ir a mi cama, que no sé la tuya, pero suelen ser más cómodas que el parqué.

El español sonrió y soltó las prendas donde antes estaban, para acompañarme a mi habitación, donde, bueno, ya os haréis a la idea de lo que pasó de nuevo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente todo me daba vueltas. Me dolía la cabeza, me dolía el culo, me dolía el pecho por tener medio bastardo encima de mí en ese momento... Traté de apartarlo un poco, queriendo tener mi propio espacio a la hora de dormir. Lo único que conseguí fue despertarle. Me rodeó con sus brazos y me atrajo hasta él, impidiendo que pudiera moverme.

-Idiota. Suelta.

-No- Se aferró más a mí, hundiendo su rostro en mi pecho- ¿Quién me dice que si te dejo marchar, volverás?

-Es mi puta casa, imbécil.

-Y tú tan gruñón que te veo capaz de irte de tu propia casa- Sonrió, burlón-. Sabes que digo la verdad.

-Cállate.

Dejé que el calor de su cuerpo me adormeciera, quedando arropado por sus brazos. Cuando estaba a punto de dormirme de nuevo, escuché su voz cerca de mi oído.

-Me gustas, Lovino. Eres un excelente compañero de baile- Me besó la frente con cariño-. Tenemos que volver a vernos de nuevo y que esto no se termine aquí.

-Calla y deja de molestar, bastardo. Mi número está en tu cartera desde ayer.

**Author's Note:**

> Tan motivada estaba con este one-short que iba a ser de más o menos 2000 palabras y casi termina por llegar a 5000.
> 
> Sé que los piropos cutres no os los esperabais. Tuve que ponerme a buscar "piropos de albañil" por internet, y había cada frase más bruta...
> 
> Pediría una review, pero como normalmente no se suele comentar, y menos en un one short con temática erótica (Todos preferimos permanecer en el anonimato en estos casos, que yo me incluyo), no lo haré.
> 
> ¡Espero que os haya gustado!


End file.
